1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus having an improved layout between a power line and a control signal line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display apparatus includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED receives an adequate driving signal from the TFT, emits light, and then realizes desired images.